


A Scared, Hungry, Lonely Little Boy

by FireboltSword32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltSword32/pseuds/FireboltSword32





	A Scared, Hungry, Lonely Little Boy

There once was a little boy. He was happy, loved, and wanted. He had a nursery, and toys, and yearned for nothing.

But that changed. 

His parents died. He was orphaned. And given to people who didn’t want him.

He became scared. And hungry. And lonely. He lived in a cupboard, and all he wanted was what he couldn’t have.

He used to be happy, and loved, and wanted, and had a nursery, and toys, and yearned for nothing.

He was now a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and lived in a cupboard and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

And he grew up. And he learned. And he hid. For he had nothing, and wanted everything. 

Then he turned eleven. And entered a new world. And he thought, finally. This is my chance to find my own family.

And he was a scared, and hungry and lonely little boy and he lived in a room like a prison, with padlocks, and bars on the windows and a cat flap on the door for food, and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

But only sometimes.

Because he also lived in a castle with magic and possibilities and friends and hope. And danger, and death, and fear and run run run but nowhere to go.

But only sometimes.

Because he was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and lived in a room like a prison, with padlocks, and bars on the windows and a cat flap on the door for food, and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

And the years passed. And again, he had his chance and it was his his his and he would have it this time, he found his godfather and he would be happy and loved and wanted again and yearn for nothing.

But not this time.

Because he was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and lived in a room like a prison, with padlocks, and bars on the windows and a cat flap on the door for food, and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

But he also lived in a castle with magic and possibilities and godfathers and friends and hope and danger and death and dragons and fear and runrunrun but nowhere to go and no place to hide.

But he was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and lived in a room like a prison with padlocks and bars on the windows and a cat flap on the door for food and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

And he was back to the castle, with magic and possibilities and godfathers and friends and hope and danger and death and fear and nonono runrunrun but nowhere to go and no place to hide - and no godfather to tell him he loved him.

Because he was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and lived in a room like a prison, with padlocks, and bars on the windows and a cat flap on the door for food, and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

But not this time.

Because this time he was angry.

He was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and lived in a room like a prison, with padlocks, and bars on the windows and a cat flap on the door for food, and all he ever wanted was a family to love him.

And his godfather was dead.

And he was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy but he lived in a prison with padlocks and bars and a cat flap for food and he gave up hope of ever having a family to love him.

And he was angry.

But he was also tired.

So very angry and tired.

Because he was still a scared and hungry and lonely little boy and angry and tired and lived in a prison, with padlocks, and bars and a cat flap for food, and gave up hope for anything.

And he was done.

So he went on one last adventure. Snuck out of his prison and to a place that once brought him hope and magic and possibilities and godfathers and friends. A place of beginnings- and now a place of endings.

But there was something unexpected.

He was a lord. Twice-over. With money. And magic. And hope and possibilities- but it wasn’t enough.

Because he was still scared and hungry and lonely and angry and tired and done and lived in a prison, with padlocks, and bars and a cat flap, and he would never have a family to love him.

But he was wrong.

Because now he did again.

He used to be a scared and hungry and lonely and angry and tired and done little boy, who lived in a room like a prison with bats on the windows and a cat flap for food on the door and all he ever wanted was a family to love him but he gave up hope for anything.

Because he was happy, and loved, and wanted and had a room for his own and yearned for knowledge and had a family who loved him and wanted him.

They cared for the small, scared, hungry, lonely little boy. 

And he grew. And he learned. And he flourished.

And he found love.

Because now, he was only scared sometimes. Was hungry only sometimes. Never had to be lonely again. He had space, and freedom, and open skies. And he had a family to love him.

And he had a chance, to make his own.

He got married.

And made his own family.

But still.

He would always remember that scared, hungry, lonely boy in a hell he couldn’t escape that just wanted love. 

And he would thank him.

And he would cherish the ones who saved him.

Because he was happy, and loved, and wanted and he was not even close to being done and had a family to love and was making his own and never ever again would he be that little boy.

But he would do everything he could to make sure that no one else would have to be that little boy that went through so much, and lost hope in his dreams and was at the end.

Because I was. And now I’m not. Because someone found me.

And I will find you.

That is a promise.


End file.
